Please, remember me
by marianclea
Summary: OS centré sur les retrouvailles de Steve Rogers et du soldat de l'hiver après la chute d'Hydra.


**Please, remember me !**

* * *

 **Première incursion dans les Marvel, donc je m'excuse d'avance si je ne maîtrise pas complètement l'univers.**

 **Ceci est la réponse à un défi qui m'a été lancée par des ami(e)s sur facebook. Et comme j'aime à les relever, me voici.**

 **Pour information, cet os ne suit pas les comics (pour celles et ceux qui les ont lus). Tout cet os n'est que pure invention et n'est qu'une idée parmi tant d'autres qui me vient lorsque je me penche sur ce couple.**

 **J'espère que cela vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture à vous** !

* * *

 **Format : one-shot**

 **Pairing : Steve Rogers/ Bucky Barnes**

 **Rating : T**

 **Se passe après le film Captain America : le Soldat de l'hiver.**

* * *

 **Merci à Maly pour sa précieuse collaboration et son indéfectible amitié.  
**

* * *

Dans le métro new-yorkais, Sam Wilson observait le profil droit et sévère de Steve Rogers, alias Captain America, dans le reflet de la vitre couverte de buée et de traces de doigts d'enfant.

Ils étaient de retour au pays.

Après de longs mois d'errance à parcourir le monde dans la clandestinité, suivant chaque piste jusqu'à son terme. Fouillant les ruines des bases désertées d'Hydra.

Dans une seule et unique finalité : le retrouver. Lui. Le soldat de l'hiver. Ou plus exactement James Buchanan « dit Bucky » Barnes. Cet homme du passé qui avait grandi avec le Captain et qui avait été déclaré mort au cours d'une mission des Commandos Hurlants en 1944.

Il se rappelait avec une acuité particulière leur première rencontre. Dans ce combat de rue.

Le choc avait été rude. Douloureusement vibrant et puissant. Pour tous et le Captain en particulier.

Dire qu'il avait été surpris par son attitude était un euphémisme.

Car pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait rejoint dans sa lutte contre les membres d'Hydra, il avait vu son compagnon d'armes baisser les bras. Se laisser embarquer par leurs ennemis n'était pas dans sa nature. Et pourtant, les faits étaient bel et bien là.

Les yeux fixés sur le béton défoncé, la bouche entrouverte sur un mot muet, le corps à moitié recroquevillé, ses mains menottées, le Captain avait laissé faire. Sans résistance.

Steve n'avait rien dit. Mais son regard… Son regard, lui, disait tout. Tout ce que le vertueux Captain ne serait jamais capable d'énoncer à haute et intelligible voix.

Dépassé, horrifié par ce que sous-entendait ce retour improbable parmi les vivants d'un défunt qu'il chérissait par-dessus tout.

Réaliser que son ami d'enfance, son meilleur ami qu'il croyait mort, était encore en vie suscitait de trop nombreuses interrogations dont les semblants de réponses l'épouvantaient. Car cette vie, cette vie qu'on lui avait créée n'en était point une. Elle supposait moult tortures en amont et il ne pouvait l'avoir choisie en toute conscience. Pas lui, pas son ami.

Et sa responsabilité, sa culpabilité quant à son trépas, avait rejailli au creux de son ventre, le nouant et le tordant inlassablement.

N'auraient-ils donc jamais la paix ? Qu'avaient-ils fait pour mériter pareil traitement ? Quelles fautes passées payaient-ils ?

Si le sérum d'Elkins avait eu sur lui un effet bénéfique, ce que les médecins d'Hydra avaient tenté sur Bucky n'était en rien comparable. Oh oui, la force, la vitesse, la rapidité d'action, il les avait. Sans aucun doute. Avec ce bras métallique estampillé russe, son appartenance était claire et précise. La technologie utilisée par Hydra avait rendu l'humain surpuissant.

Mais le reste avait disparu. Ce qui était l'essence même de Bucky s'était évaporé.

Où était ce jeune homme au sourire charmeur et habile bonimenteur ? Celui qui le traînait dans les virées nocturnes. Celui qui se débrouillait toujours pour lui trouver une compagne d'un soir. Celui qui le défendait lorsque son corps physique faisait défaut.

Nulle part.

En lieu et place : un homme aux gestes mécaniques rôdé aux techniques de combat. Un regard froid et vide de sens. Des cernes violacés marqués autour de ses yeux bleu-gris. Le bas du visage caché derrière un masque.

Il avait mis des mois à accepter sa disparition, meurtri dans son cœur et dans sa chair. Et aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui il surgissait de sa mémoire comme pour mieux le narguer. Mais il était si différent. Si indifférent aussi.

A la seconde confrontation, sur l'héliporteur, Sam n'était pas présent mais il était suffisamment intelligent pour savoir ce qui avait conduit le Captain au bord de l'abîme. Il n'était pas beau à voir l'enfant chéri de l'Amérique. Bien sûr que Steve Rogers n'était pas infaillible ou même immortel mais l'état dans lequel il avait été découvert, agonisant, plus mort que vif, sur le rivage indiquait que le combat avait été à sens unique.

D'ailleurs, depuis son réveil à l'hôpital, le regard du Captain était hanté. Obnubilé par une seule chose. Le soldat de l'hiver.

C'est lui qui l'avait veillé durant ces longs jours. Lui qui l'avait entendu murmurer voire gémir son nom dans son sommeil provoqué. Cauchemars au cours desquels il revivait probablement des événements traumatisants entremêlant passé et présent. Lui qui l'avait entendu dire explicitement «s'il te paît, ne m'oblige pas à faire ça », « Tu es mon ami » et tant d'autres demies phrases soupirées, hachurées. Lui qui avait vu des larmes rouler librement le long de ses joues lorsqu'il flottait encore dans les brumes du sommeil.

Connu pour sa discrétion légendaire, Steve avait feint de ne rien ressentir, se cachant derrière un masque d'impavidité. Mais parfois les silences valent de longs discours.

Et dès qu'il avait recouvré ses forces, le Captain s'était lancé à la poursuite de son passé retrouvé. S'appuyant sur les documents confidentiels que Natasha lui avait apportés avant de disparaître à son tour dans le paysage.

Silencieux, Sam était resté près de lui et l'avait accompagné dans son périple. Il n'avait posé aucune question sur ses motivations. Il les comprenait. Mieux que personne. Peut-être mieux que Steve Rogers lui-même.

Dès lors, ils n'avaient eu de cesse de sillonner les pays. Croisant les informations pour le démasquer. L'espoir en bandoulière d'y trouver une éventuelle trace de son passage et de le ramener vers eux. Vers lui.

Mais le soldat de l'hiver était un fantôme. Expert en camouflage dans cet art qu'était son métier d'assassin. Il ne s'était pas laissé convaincre, ni prendre.

Et au bout de quelques mois, Steve avait fini par comprendre que le traquer ne servirait qu'à le braquer davantage, comme une bête aux abois. Ce qui était aux antipodes de ce qu'il désirait. D'un tacite accord, ils avaient donc rebroussé chemin.

 **XXX**

\- Sam ?, s'éleva la voix grave de Steve qui le fixait à présent de ses yeux céruléens alors que le métro entamait la dernière ligne droite.

\- Oui ? murmura-t-il d'une voix neutre.

\- Merci.

\- C'est rien. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si j'étais attendu quelque part de toute façon, répondit-il amusé. Mon poste, je le retrouverais toujours. Et dans le cas contraire, ma foi, je trouverais bien à m'occuper.

Steve lui glissa un faible sourire avant de s'en retourner dans ses pensées, choisissant de ne pas pousser plus loin la conversation. Bien sûr que Sam s'en sortirait mais lui…Lui, il ne savait guère où ses pas allaient le conduire. Les superhéros devaient se faire oublier suite à leurs désastreuses interventions dans le monde. Oui ils sauvaient l'humanité de menaces et de périls divers mais avec les révélations du SHIELD, chacun se devait de faire profil bas.

Un bip retentissant signala l'arrivée de la rame à destination. Sans un mot, ils se saisirent de leurs sacs militaires qu'ils jetèrent sur l'épaule, se levèrent et rejoignirent la sortie la plus proche. Une dernière accolade, un dernier regard de virile amitié et chacun s'en fut de son côté, tel qu'ils en avaient convenu avant de poser le pied sur le sol américain.

Casquette vissée sur le front, il s'enfonça dans les profondeurs de Brooklyn. Il avait décidé de revenir aux sources de son passé. Au point de départ. Ensuite… Ensuite, il aviserait.

Grâce à l'approvisionnement régulier de son compte en banque par Fury, il avait loué, à l'insu de tous, un appartement au dernier étage d'un immeuble aux briques rouges qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler celui qu'il occupait dans sa tendre jeunesse. Avant la guerre. Avant sa première « mort ».

Ici il était assuré, du moins pour un temps, d'avoir la tranquillité nécessaire à sa démarche.

Certes, le quartier avait changé au cours de ces décennies mais s'il grattait derrière le vernis, il voyait encore les boutiques d'antan et les routes aux chaussées pavées.

Son long séjour dans la glace lui avait fait manquer tant de choses. Heureusement les nouvelles technologies lui permettaient de combler ses lacunes même s'il regrettait son époque. Pour tout un tas de raison incomprise de ses contemporains. En particulier de l'éminent Tony Stark qu'il méprisait pour son attitude irresponsable et ses remarques déplacées. Ce n'était pas parce qu'on était un génie qu'on était un homme digne de ce nom.

Ouvrant avec précaution la porte blindée, à l'affût du moindre bruit suspect, il entra dans son logis. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de l'aménager avant la série d'événements qui l'avait envoyé aux quatre coins du monde. Ceci étant dit, il ne pouvait nier que la modernité avait du bon. Point de vue confort.

Déposant son sac militaire dans un coin de l'entrée qu'il se chargerait de vider et de ranger plus tard, il se dirigea vers le frigo où il attrapa une bouteille d'eau fraîche qu'il but en deux trois gorgées. Exhalant un soupir de satisfaction, il la mit dans la poubelle et s'en retourna pour trier ses affaires.

Plus vite il effectuerait les tâches domestiques, plus vite il réfléchirait à son projet.

Au-dessus des vêtements tire-bouchonnés et sales, il dézippa une pochette fermée dont émergea un vieux dossier brun et abîmé, aux multiples encoches rouges. Celui du soldat de l'hiver. Celui qui fut un jour lointain son ami. Bucky.

Les yeux vitreux, il le posa sur la table qui lui servait de bureau. La jointure de ses doigts blanchissant sous la colère et la peine qui l'envahissaient simultanément alors qu'une flopée d'images d'un temps révolu s'invitait derrière ses yeux clos. Son cœur se contractant sous la douleur ressentie.

Il devait se détacher de ce passé qui l'oppressait.

Il devait prendre du recul.

Avancer.

Expirant difficilement, il jeta un œil à ses vêtements et décida qu'il avait besoin de se changer. Tout en se déshabillant, il lança un dernier regard à ce dossier qui le défiait.

Demain, il le brûlerait. Demain, il effacerait toutes les preuves qu'il gardait en sa possession. Nul n'avait besoin de détenir ce savoir. Nul ne connaîtrait jamais ce secret. Nul ne saurait jamais l'identité du soldat de l'hiver. Il y veillerait. Dût-il y laisser sa vie.

Ajustant le réglage du mitigeur à la température souhaitée, il se glissa sous le jet d'eau chaude qui lui procura immédiatement un délassement bienfaisant de ses muscles endoloris. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on avait du sérum qui coulait dans les veines que le corps ne souffrait pas des blessures physiques infligées. Il avait juste la chance que celles-ci guérissent plus rapidement qu'un individu lambda.

Profitant de la chaleur environnante, il laissa ses pensées dériver vers les rares moments de félicité qu'il avait connu et se surprit à fredonner _« In the mood_ » de Glenn Miller.

Attrapant le savon liquide à sa portée, il prit le temps de se savonner, massant avec attention les points douloureux.

Il avait encore le corps couvert de mousse lorsqu'un léger mouvement derrière le rideau de douche réveilla son instinct de survie.

Quelqu'un était là.

Ami. Ennemi.

Là était toute la question.

 **XXX**

Suite à sa confrontation avec « l'homme sur le pont », le soldat de l'hiver avait cherché à comprendre auprès de son employeur ce qui le liait à cet individu dont le souvenir s'inscrivait en filigrane dans les limbes de sa mémoire malmenée.

Et la réponse avait été radicale.

Il était sa mission. Point barre.

Il le connaissait et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça changeait à l'ordre donné ?

La deuxième fois qu'il avait répété cet item, il avait reçu une claque puissante et l'actuel dirigeant d'Hydra, Pierce, avait demandé une reprogrammation complète, ne voulant prendre aucun risque quant au succès de la mission. Et ce, en dépit des dangers induits par cette procédure et des doutes murmurés par les médecins en charge de son cas.

Docile, il avait subi sans broncher l'effaceur de mémoire qui manipulait son cerveau depuis de nombreuses années à présent. Hurlant sous la douleur tout en serrant le mors puis s'égarant dans le néant de sa mémoire formatée.

Sur l'héliporteur, ils s'étaient de nouveau fait face.

Impassible pour l'un. Brisé pour l'autre.

Deux êtres du passé balancés dans un présent horrifique.

Deux hommes au destin contrarié.

Deux amis voire frères de sang qui se retrouvaient dans des camps opposés par la volonté d'un Dieu sadique.

Conditionné, il effectuerait sans anicroche son métier d'assassin.

Cet homme était sa mission. Rien ne devait interférer entre lui et sa cible.

Peu importe qui il était. Captain America. Ou qui que ce soit d'autre.

Peu importe ce qu'il lui disait par ses mots ou avec son regard azuré, ses « s'il te plaît, souviens-toi » implicites.

Il ne l'écouterait pas. Il devait l'abattre et il l'éliminerait.

Il l'avait frappé à de multiples reprises, s'emportant davantage lorsque Captain America lui parlait de ce passé dont il n'avait plus trace. Le sentant faiblir sous ces coups alors même qu'il avait l'intuition qu'il ne cherchait pas vraiment à se défendre. Lui s'évertuant à lui marteler qu'il était sa mission. Jusqu'à ces mots. Ces mots à lui :

« Alors finis-la ! Parce que je serai avec toi jusqu'au bout de la route ».

Le poing en l'air, les cheveux flottant au vent, le souffle erratique, il avait stoppé son geste et regardé les yeux écarquillés cet homme qui était à sa merci et qui n'attendait que le coup de grâce.

Et alors que le vaisseau sombrait, que son ennemi tombait dans le vide, il l'avait sauvé de la noyade. Parce que ces mots avaient fait mouche et que dans les tréfonds de son âme une étincelle s'était allumée. Et qu'il devait comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Qui était ce « Bucky » dont lui parlait cet homme qui se prétendait son ami.

Invisible, sans commanditaire supposé ou encore en vie, le soldat de l'hiver avait rejoint la clandestinité. Se rendant dans l'anonymat au mémorial consacré au Captain America et à ses acolytes, espérant sans trop y croire trouver des réponses à ses questions qui le taraudaient.

Là-bas, il avait réalisé que son soi-disant ami n'avait pas menti.

Des photos ainsi que tout un tas de vidéos et d'objets ayant appartenu à un dénommé James Buchanan Barnes y étaient exposées. Il était bien l'ami de celui qu'il avait combattu. Steve Rogers, plus connu sous le nom de Captain America.

En outre, s'il se fiait à l'écran holographique, il était son portrait craché. Enfin, aujourd'hui il ne restait pas grand-chose de l'homme de jadis mais la ressemblance était trop frappante pour n'être qu'un habile montage.

Alors peut-être bien qu'il était ce Bucky dont lui avait parlé le Captain. Mais il n'était plus tout à fait lui. Ce « lui »-là, il était mort lorsqu'il avait chuté du train de Zola lancé à pleine vitesse dans les montages en 1944.

Il devait choisir son camp. Le choix fut vite fait.

Il demeurait une menace pour quiconque. Il était un assassin renommé, le bras armé d'une puissance occulte omnipotente et il avait fort à parier qu'Hydra se relèverait de ce coup dur et mettrait sa tête à prix. Personne ne devait donc savoir qu'il avait survécu. C'est pourquoi il avait fui les Etats-Unis pour l'Europe. Evitant au maximum tout contact avec âme qui vive de peur d'être découvert. Non pas que mourir lui fasse peur, il était déjà mort de toute façon. Il ne voulait juste pas entraîner quiconque dans sa tombe. Et surtout pas ce Captain America. Cet homme qui fut autrefois son ami.

Bien entendu, il aurait été plus facile de se suicider que de faire renoncer cet homme. Au Captain America, on ne pouvait retirer cela : il était droit, loyal et d'une détermination sans faille.

Si lui et son compagnon ailé ne s'aperçurent jamais de sa présence, lui par contre avait repéré la leur très rapidement. Dans les ténèbres qui jalonnaient sa vie, il se fit ombre. Ombre observatrice et implacable. Détaillant à en perdre le sommeil ce Captain, pas qu'il dorme beaucoup habituellement. Tentant en vain de rassembler ses souvenirs fuyants.

Il les avait vus repartir, lassés d'être bredouilles, vers des contrées clémentes et il avait poursuivi sa quête, s'enfonçant toujours plus loin dans les sommets alpins. Sans risque majeur. Mais aucune réponse n'avait pu lui être apportée. Ceux qui avaient concouru à sa création n'étaient plus de ce monde depuis longtemps. Quant aux archives, Hydra les avait soit déplacées soit détruites.

A contrecœur, il avait dû se résoudre à penser à Lui. A ce qu'il savait. Et le retour vers ce qui un jour fut sa patrie ne fit plus aucun doute dans son esprit.

Il saurait le trouver. Là où tout avait commencé.

Vif, il avait mis les bouchées doubles pour parvenir rapidement à destination. Il avait guetté son arrivée depuis les immeubles environnants. Inquiet malgré lui de ne pas le voir dans ce logement qu'il était censé occuper.

Mais ce soir, la donne avait changé.

Une silhouette familière avait émergé du coin du building alors que le soleil terminait sa course dans le ciel rougissant. Il avait patienté de longues minutes, fixant les fenêtres du dernier étage. Assuré de sa présence, il avait, tel un félin surveillant sa proie, changé de position.

Sans bruit, il avait investi les quartiers du Captain. Il avait jeté un regard amer sur le dossier portant son nom avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain dont lui parvenait un bruit d'eau et une mélodie qu'il semblait connaître.

Le jeu du chat et de la souris s'achevait.

 **XXX**

Mimant des gestes anodins derrière le rideau de douche, Steve Rogers jetait de furtifs coups d'œil par delà le voilage blanc, tout en cherchant un moyen de sortir de là sans encombre. Pas qu'il eût peur pour lui mais plutôt pour l'intrus qui avait mal choisi l'appartement à dépouiller.

Coupant le jet d'eau, prêt à se défendre contre toute agression inopinée, il tira d'un coup sec le rideau et constata avec stupeur qu'il était seul dans la pièce d'eau. Et pourtant, son intuition lui conseillait d'être attentif.

Il n'avait pas rêvé l'ombre qui s'était dessinée quelques furtives secondes sur le carrelage mural. Etait-ce lui ? Il n'avait aucune certitude. La prudence était donc de mise.

Les muscles bandés, il attrapa la serviette qu'il avait posée sur le lavabo et s'en saisit, se séchant avec vigueur. Inutile d'être surpris nu en plus d'être attaqué, si jamais l'identité de son rôdeur n'était pas celle désirée.

Enfilant à la va-vite un boxer noir, il se dirigea d'un pas souple mais vigilant vers sa chambre où il passa un t-shirt blanc et un jogging noir. Au moins maintenant, il pouvait réagir dans la dignité, qui que soit l'individu qui se présenterait devant lui.

Steve Rogers ne croyait plus en Dieu depuis des lustres. La faute à la guerre et à ses atrocités. Mais ce soir, peut-être ferait-il une petite exception, si Bucky apparaissait dans l'embrasure de la porte de son salon.

Assis dans le canapé, dos à la cuisine, il avait récupéré le dossier du soldat de l'hiver, allumé la lampe de salon et faisait semblant de le compulser.

Si son visiteur était bien celui qu'il pensait, il finirait par se dévoiler. Il ne l'entendait pas. Il ne le voyait pas encore mais il savait qu'il était là. A l'épier. A observer le moindre de ses mouvements. Tapi dans l'ombre comme tout assassin qui se respecte. Attendant le moment propice pour agir.

L'heure fila sans qu'aucun changement ne se produise. Steve finissait par se croire victime d'hallucination. La tension devint palpable. A la limite de l'irrespirable.

Sur le qui-vive, il se décida à crever l'abcès, agacé d'être une proie potentielle. L'inaction n'était décidément pas dans son répertoire.

Sa voix grave s'éleva rompant le lourd silence de la pièce :

\- Es-tu venu achever ta mission, soldat ?

Aucune réponse. Il décompta mentalement jusqu'à dix avant de poser une nouvelle question.

\- Alors quoi ? Une visite de courtoisie ?

Toujours aucune réponse.

Son humeur se teinta de colère et il lança à la cantonade d'un ton plus sec :

\- Qui es-tu ? Que me veux-tu ? Montre-toi si tu n'es pas un lâche !

Un mouvement sur sa droite et il le vit. Emergeant de la pénombre.

Il n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait aperçu sur l'héliporteur en flammes alors qu'il perdait conscience. Les cheveux mi-longs, des mèches virevoltant devant ses yeux, les lèvres closes et une barbe de quelques jours sur ses joues, il le fixait de son regard éternellement dur.

Vêtu de noir de pied en cape, nul ne prêterait attention à lui dans la rue. Au pire le prendrait-on pour un jeune gothique. En aucun cas on ne le soupçonnerait d'être le criminel le plus recherché du XXème siècle. Et pourtant, c'était ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. Ce que les scientifiques d'Hydra avaient fait de lui.

Il se leva et s'approcha de lui. A distance raisonnable. Maintenant qu'il s'était montré, il était hors de question de le faire fuir. Même si fuir en parlant du soldat de l'hiver n'était pas le mot le plus adéquat.

Combien de temps s'écoula avant qu'il ne consente à parler ? Aucune idée.

Il décida donc de saisir sa chance et fit le premier pas. Advienne que pourra.

\- Bucky ?

Interdit, ce dernier l'enveloppa d'un regard qu'il ne sut interpréter. Aussi fut-il surpris par la voix éraillée qui fusa en retour.

\- Raconte-moi.

\- Te raconter quoi exactement ?

\- Tout.

Pendant un quart de seconde, il perdit contenance. Son cœur rata un battement. Des lignes du rapport médical dansant devant ses yeux. Jusqu'au bout, il avait pensé que suite à la cryogénisation, Bucky avait simplement perdu la mémoire mais que celle-ci n'en était que temporairement affectée. Après tout c'était une séquelle parmi d'autres.

Cependant les propos de Bucky venaient de mettre en exergue autre chose. Une mention qu'il avait remarquée et qui était annotée par Zola en personne. Un produit suivi d'une formule chimique. Produit qui combiné avec une machine d'Hydra permettait de conditionner un individu normal et de le transformer en machine de guerre.

Il frémit à la simple évocation de ce qu'avait pu subir Bucky entre leurs mains armées.

\- Je… Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir, poursuivit à voix basse son ami. J'ai parfois des flashs mais… Tout est si confus. Je nous ai vus… Là-bas… Au mémorial.

\- Le Smithmosium ?

\- Oui.

\- Et ?

\- J'ai su que tu disais la vérité répondit-il clinique. J'ai donc cherché des réponses à ces tourments que j'ai endurés.

Son regard se perdit dans le lointain et Steve finit pour lui.

\- Mais tu n'as rien trouvé. Alors tu es venu jusqu'à moi. Pour en obtenir.

Bucky acquiesça, ses iris plongés dans les siens.

\- Très bien. Je te préviens, je suis un piètre conteur. Le plus doué des deux pour raconter les histoires, c'était toi…

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds en signe de gêne devant l'absurdité qu'il venait de sortir et que l'ancien Bucky n'aurait pas laissé passer avant de réaliser que son petit jeu de mots n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté. Peut-être que ce serait plus délicat que prévu en fin de compte. Mais il persévèrerait. Après tout, il avait du temps à revendre.

\- Allez viens-là ! dit-il en l'attrapant par l'épaule pour le guider vers le canapé. On en a pour un moment.

Une forte tension dans sa paume le renseigna sur l'état d'esprit de Bucky. Lorsqu'il se retourna, ses yeux avaient repris leur éclat si particulier qu'il avait déjà noté lors de leurs différents affrontements. Son corps était rigide, comme prêt à bondir. Instinctivement, il se recula. Par mesure de protection. Pour lui lâcher du leste.

\- Je m'excuse…Je…

Insensible à ces paroles, Bucky scrutait alternativement leurs deux mains. Indécis. C'est là que Steve réalisa que Bucky n'avait sans doute plus eu de rapport humain, de contact rapproché avec quiconque depuis des décennies. Hydra le confinant dans des quartiers de haute sécurité et le congelant à loisir. Le vidant de tout sentiment. Le vidant de toute émotion à mesure que son esprit s'embrouillait pour ne laisser qu'une coquille malléable.

\- Buck… Je ne te ferai rien. Rien de mal. On est amis. Et ça, c'est juste… Une marque d'amitié. Tu comprends, n'est-ce pas ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. Un silence à la fois pesant et dans lequel il voulait voir une note d'optimisme.

\- Je te le jure sur ma vie, Bucky. On se connaît depuis l'enfance. Je tiens à toi. Jamais je ne te blesserai.

Un voile blanc sembla traverser le regard éteint de celui-ci avant qu'il ne murmure à son oreille, s'étant approché subrepticement :

\- Contact. Je peux ?

Bien que lui-même ne soit pas un adepte des enlacements et autres embrassades, il savait la portée qu'avait un geste de réconfort dans les cas extrêmes et le cas de Bucky s'avérait être une urgence. Vitale même.

\- Bien sûr…

Sa voix se perdit dans les octaves inférieures tandis que le corps de Bucky se collait à lui, l'emprisonnant dans son bras de fer, l'enserrant davantage à chaque expiration.

A la recherche de son souffle. A la recherche de sa chaleur.

Au début, il ne perçut que sa respiration hésitante puis haletante. Comme si des morceaux de son passé s'invitaient dans leur étreinte. Pourtant il ne pleurait pas. Mais les sanglots qui parfois franchissaient la barrière de ses lèvres étaient bien réels et intenses. Reflets des bouleversements intérieurs que subissait Bucky et qui ne manqueraient pas de s'intensifier à mesure que leurs souvenirs communs se fraieraient un chemin dans son cerveau torturé.

Puis il l'entendit, léger murmure qui se perdait dans l'air environnant : « Steve ».

Son cœur tambourina dans sa poitrine. Tout espoir n'était peut-être pas perdu.

Il aurait aimé faire plus que ça. Le soulager de ce poids indicible que Bucky portait sur ses épaules. Lui épargner la douleur et la peine à venir. Mais il n'était pas l'homme de la situation et il douta que qui que ce soit le fût. Car Bucky n'accepterait jamais de se confier. Encore moins à un étranger. A la réflexion, il n'y avait que lui. Parce qu'ils avaient grandi ensemble. Parce qu'ils étaient le lien l'un de l'autre.

Esquissant un frêle sourire, il le rassura à sa manière. Avec sa façon maladroite de dire les mots dès qu'il s'agissait d'exprimer des sentiments.

Peu importe le temps que sa convalescence prendrait. Peu importe ce que les autres, Avengers ou pas, diraient.

Nul ne se mettrait en travers de son chemin. Nul ne viendrait lui voler cet homme qu'il avait perdu sur un flanc de montagne enneigé, il y a de cela si longtemps. Nul ne choisirait son destin à sa place. Son avenir ne dépendrait que de lui et de lui seul.

Il jeta un regard empreint de douceur sur son ami qui avait fini par s'assoupir contre lui, épuisé par les larmes et le flot de sentiments qui l'avait assailli. Il resserra sa prise sur son épaule et le sentit pousser un léger grognement de mécontentement alors qu'il l'allongeait sur son lit.

Assis près de lui, il le borda et le veilla. Ne le quittant que pour assouvir des besoins naturels ou répondre aux textos de Sam.

Plus rien ne comptait. Que lui.

Bucky était là. Quelque part piégé derrière ces orbes gris. Et il irait le débusquer. Il lui rendrait coûte que coûte sa mémoire éparpillée. Et il ferait payer à Hydra leur imposture.

Amis d'enfance, amis pour toujours.

Cette fois, il ne l'abandonnerait pas sur le bord de la route. Il tiendrait sa promesse. Leur promesse.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Voilà.**

 **Une petite review pour me donner votre sentiment ?**

 **Au plaisir de vous lire**

 **Marianclea**


End file.
